Addicted
by Cherish Me
Summary: Two strong headed individuals who are enemies by day but can't seem to sleep without the other in their arms at night...what's the story?
1. Chapter 1

**Addicted**

Casey walked into the kitchen with blood shot eyes that were giving such a look that they could kill anyone dared to get in her way this morning. As she stomped into the kitchen, Nora looked up from making breakfast. She wasn't expecting any kids up for at least another half n hour. Then the whole hell would break loose – like every morning. Looking at Casey from head to toe, she dared to make a guess about what happened last night.

"Did Derek snore the whole night?" She asked.

"No. Forget snoring. We were having a fight last night and he got pissed off. Which, of course, ended up with him going to bed alone with his door locked. That irritated me to no end, so I went to my own room and went to sleep." She ranted off walking around the kitchen. "Sleep, ya right."

She took a mug and poured some coffee in it, and grabbed a stool. She signed and stared down at her coffee.

This was crazy.

I can't remember ever been this dependent, Casey thought to herself. This isn't me. I'm an independent woman, and I can take care of myself.

"Honey?" Nora asked softy.

Casey snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her mom. She pouted as she realized she changed. That she needed this.

"This isn't me, is it mom?" Casey asked.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked as she sat down across Casey.

"I've changed. I used to be able to sleep through the night without having someone hold me. I used to be fine just by myself. I am not the type of girl that needs a guy. And this isn't even the guy I'm dating. I mean, I can't even define the type of relationship I have with him. There is no name for it. And what kind of girl depend such a huge part of her life on a guy that she can't even define her relationship with. You know what? That's it. I'm done. This needs to stop and it needs to stop now. I am going crazy, with a good reason I might add, and I need stop thinking about this. I'm thinking about this, about us, non-stop and it is driving me crazy. I am going insane."

Casey put her head in her hands on the table. Nora reached over and put a hand on Casey's head and gently petted it. She tried to understand what Casey was going through, but it was just out of her league. She honesty tried to understand how two such strong headed individuals who professed hate for each other can't seem to spend a night without the other in his or her arms.

Nora tried to think back to exactly when this all started. Six months ago I believe, Nora thought to herself. They were going to visit one of George's Aunt Margret in Windsor. The drive was only for a little over an hour. But almost half way, near Chatham-Kent, their car broke down. George had forgotten to change the oil. Since they left late Friday, after all the kids were home, they decided to grab dinner and get a room; and that George would see to the car in the morning. They had to tow the car to the mechanics and took a cap to the nearest hotel. It only had one room available, but they were lucky it was a family suit.

George walked into the room, followed by Nora then rest of the kids. They were glad to see two queen beds, pull out couch, and a small single bed. The room also had a mini kitchen, with refrigerator and microwave. Nora put her suitcase down, which was mainly consisted of George's, Marti's and her clothing. Derek was caring the suitcase that held his and Edwin's clothing, and Casey carried one with her and Lizze's belongings.

Marti jumped up and down on the single bed, and called out, "MINE."

Everyone, including Marti, had a long day. And the between getting in the car and getting to the hotel, it had taken them more than three hours. Everyone was exhausted and dinner hasn't even passed through anyone's thoughts. Not even Derek's. And that says something.

Nora handed Marti and George their night dresses and went to the washroom to change into hers. Derek and Edwin simply pulled of their shirts and took off their belts. Casey and Lizzie were in front of the mirror, combing their hairs. They both had their hair grow quite a bit, so they got into the habit of combing it before bed, so they don't have hell of time in the morning getting those knots out. By the time they were done, George had finished changing Marti and getting her into bed. Nora came out the washroom, and George went in to change. Derek had already climbed into one of the queen beds and was already almost asleep; Edwin was in a similar situation, but the on the pull out couch. Casey stopped as she looked at this.

"I can't sleep in the pull out couch, it kills my back." She said to Nora and Lizzie. "Can we get Derek to move?" She asked.

"Honey, Derek's dead gone to the world." Nora replied. "Why don't you just share the bed with him?"

"Fine with me." Lizzie said as she pulled the covers and got in the pull out couch bed with Edwin.

Casey looked at her mom and made a face. She really wanted to protest but she was too tired to argue. She went over to the mirror and knocked on George's door to let him know not to come until she was changed. She changed into her night dress, which had fluffy cotton pants and tank top which fitted her body perfectly. She looked over at everyone and realized everyone was asleep. Marti was cuddling against her pillow, Edwin and Lizzie were facing the opposite ways, and her mom was facing towards the window (and her bed). George asked if he could come out, and she replied with a soft yes. He gave Casey a small smile and said good night.

Casey got in bed, and within half minute, she knew she was on verge of sleeping. She then felt someone pull her closer and a strong arm around her middle. She realized at the back of her head that Derek was cuddling with her, but due to lack of energy and need for sleep, she passed right out without moving an inch.

It was almost 9:30am when George woke up. He wasn't quite sure what exactly woke him up, but he figured it had something to do with the way he was being chased by wild animals around his office. Wonder what exactly I was dreaming, he thought to himself. Then he almost gave himself a heart attack when he looked to his right and saw Derek and Casey in a very intimate position looking like they're both on cloud nine. He couldn't help but stare at them. Casey was facing him, with her back to Derek's chest. Derek's left arm was serving as Casey's pillow and his right one held Casey at her middle, pulling her closer to himself. Casey's left hand was tucked at her side and her right one was resting on Derek's. The covers were up to their middle, but one can see that their lefts were bent and intertwined.

George was jerked out of his thoughts when Nora placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Am I still dreaming?" He asked, giving Nora a good-morning kiss.

"Not that I know of." She replied with a smile. "Why don't you take a bath while I'll get the kids up and get them down for some breakfast?"

Without saying anything, mostly because he was quite sure he lost his voice; George silently did as Nora asked. After George went into the washroom, Nora grabbed the camera from her purse, turned the flash off, and took a picture of Derek and Casey. _They look adorable together._ After putting away the camera, she went over to Casey's side and gently shook her awake.

"What?" Casey whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Wake up Casey." Nora said. "Be careful not to wake up Derek."

"What?" Casey asked again. "Derek?"

Casey opened her eyes, and without moving, tried to see what her mom meant. Then slowly, she came to realize her position on the bed with Derek. She nodded to her mom to let her know that's she's awake and she'll try to get up. She slowly moved her legs so that they weren't tangled with hers anymore. Then she moved her right arm and tried to move his arm. She got his hand to move by like in inch or so when he grabbed her tighter then it previously was. His legs seek-ed out hers and intertwined again. Evidently, he did not want her moving at all. Feeling that she was being watched, she looked up to find Edwin and Lizzie watching her along with her mom. Her mom titled her head to ask a silent question. Casey mouthed the words: he's not letting me leave. Edwin and Lizzie continue to stare while Nora walked on the other side of Derek to tell him to let go. It was amusing for everyone (except Casey) to see that Derek murmured no and tighter his grip just a bit more. Nora walked over to Casey's side and leaned in.

"Why I don't get the other three ready and get our stuff together. I'll wake up Derek last and while he changes, you can go take a bath. He can shower at Aunt Margret's house."

At Casey's nod, after a moment of pause, Nora left to get the kids ready. Not really wanting to see everyone looking at her, or to really make an eye contact with anyone, she tried to turn around in Derek's arms so that her face ended up in the curve of his neck. Subconsciously realizing that Casey wasn't trying to get up, Derek loosened his grip. Casey, her body wanting more than her mind, moved a bit closer to him. She didn't know when she fell back asleep. She woke up when she felt the heat around her slowly move away; she opened her eyelids half way to see Derek leaving the bed. She was fully awake now, but she closed her eyes and didn't move until she felt Nora gently pet her head.

After all the kids were dressed, fed, and in a car, George started the now fixed car (which he picked up early in the morning). When George pulled up at the gas station about 5 min later, Nora looked at him questionably.

"Casey wanted some ginger soda for the car ride." George answered. "And I better fill up on gas."

Casey walked into a strangely empty connivance store. She walked in towards the back, than felt a strange shiver go up her spine. She turned a bit so that from her peripheral vision, she saw a guy that looked about in his late 30's. He was wearing faded baggie blue pants and dark black t-shirt that had sleeveless gray jacket. He was wearing a hat, but blond hair was visible from underneath it. He looked like a regular guy, but Casey sensed something and she knew she better get out of there. In her head, she quickly calculated the fasted root to the door. She also calculated where not to move, otherwise she'll be hidden from the family's view (through the window) and they were far enough that her scream probably wouldn't reach. She looked through the window and saw one of the car door open and Derek leaning against the door. She really wished she could get inside his head right now, because he was the only one in view. George was on the other side of the car, and rest of the family was in the car. She knew she would forever be grateful to Derek for looking straight at her that very moment. She tried as hard as she could to send the 'terror' message through her eyes in about three seconds flat. The guy had come in between Casey and the window that moment. She turned her head and grabbed the first drink she saw.

"Here alone eh? Good day out today." He said his ruff husky voice. Casey just nodded her head. He took few steps and moved a bit closer. Casey felt a hand on her lower back, and she was about to sprint in the opposite direction, when she saw green on her right. She looked up to see Derek's face.

"All done here?" He asked. She nodded yes. "Let's get out of here." Derek said. Casting a last look at the guy, Derek pushed Casey ahead of him to the counter. The past ride seemed to go by in a haze for Casey. She remembered Derek holding her hand till they got to the car, and once the car was on the move again, their hands met and didn't separate until the car stopped in front of Aunt Margret's house.

A pleasant reunion, story time, and a long dinner later, everyone was shown their bed for upcoming week. All the kids, except Marti, were to share a room that held two queen beds. Go figure.

It was just past midnight, when Derek heard the other bed move. He was currently sharing his with Edwin and Lizzie was sharing the other bed with Casey. Didn't really want to admit he couldn't sleep, Derek wondered which one of the sisters got up to go where.

"Derek?" Casey whispered.

"What?"

"Do you mind if I sleep here?"

"Why?"

"I.."

"You?"

"I can't sleep."

"Okay? And I do what about it?"

"Come on Derek."

"You have your own bed Casey."

"You can't say you don't want me here."

She did have a point there. But Derek choose not to say anything to that. Few moments later, Casey starts again.

"Thank you so much this morning. I was ... scared. And I was so grateful you came in when you did."

Derek had no response to that.

"I feel safe. Comfortable. That's why I wanted to sleep by you tonight." Casey continued.

"What girl doesn't? Don't go thinking you're special Casey. You're not. Last night and this morning were onetime thing. Don't expected again. Don't even mention it." Derek said sharply.

Without saying anything, Casey went back to her bed. What did she expect? That Derek would be sensitive and understanding? This is Derek. He doesn't do feeling. He doesn't want to be Ivanhoe – especially for her.

She felt air on her face and her pillow went down on both sides. In the dark room, she could make out the outline of his face. Derek knew he was a jerk. Especially, when she came to him – he didn't have to go to her for he wanted. And he screwed that up. Go figure. In the end, he ended up coming over. He didn't want her pissed off. He wanted her soft yielding body to be sleeping besides his. He didn't know where these thoughts were coming from, especially the fact that they were about Casey and not some other hot chick.

"Come to bed with me." He said in his most pervasive voice.

"Thought you didn't want me there."

"I do."

"Like heck."

"I don't have to argue with you, you know."

"Really?"

Without saying anything more, Derek put an arm under her knees and the other under her back and picked her up. Casey gasped but smile. She knew they were going to be okay. Especially if Derek needed her too.

That morning, Nora and George were only semi-surprised to see Lizzie on one bed and Edwin, Derek and Casey on the other.

That day was six months ago. Every night since that night, either Casey ended up sneaking in Derek's bed; or Derek would carry Casey to bed – with her consent of course. George and Nora didn't know what to make of it. All they knew is, those couple of first days had them left them unable to sleep without the other. They were still trying to figure out what to do.

"Mom I need a break. Spring break is coming up, can I go over at dad's for a week? Maybe in change in enviournment will help me get my head straight." Casey asked.

Before Nora could say anything to that comment, Derek (having heard Casey as he walked into the kitchen) said, "We're going to New York for the spring break? Awesome!!"

"Not 'us' Derek, just me." Casey said.

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Addicted 2**

"You don't find this a bit strange?" Casey asked Derek as they were getting ready for their second night at Aunt Margret's house. Lizzie and Edwin were already asleep in one of the queen beds in the room. Their day was eventful and it had worn the kids out. It wasn't even 10, and Derek and Casey were the last ones going to bed, everyone else having to pass out to the dreamland a while ago. Aunt Margret suggested they visit a few family friends in the morning, and then go over to a park for afternoon picnic. The park turned out to be closed, but the kids had ample of fun playing with the closed gate. They ended up going to a park near the river that separated Canada and USA. The shopping afterwards was eventful seeing as the mall had sale in every other store. After a dinner a friend's house, which seemed never-ending with stories and hyper kids (the friends' had two of their own, 7 and 5 – the little joy of bundles running around everywhere), the middle kids and Marti were asleep as they soon as they got home around 9:30ish.

"Find what strange?" Derek asked after he got out of his t-shirt.

"That Lizzie and Edwin shared a bed knowing we needed one to ourselves." Casey replied.

"Spacey it's been a long day. You are not going to start analyzing every little aspect of this now."

"Can we talk tomorrow then?" Casey asked, knowing she was too tired to give her full concentration.

"No. Think all you want, leave me out it." Derek said as he got comfortable in the bed and pulled Casey closer.

"This is a complication."

"I know."

Casey never got Derek to talk the next day, or the day after. She gave up, for once in her life, and enjoyed what was happening. Of course, that didn't mean she stopped thinking about it.

**DASEY**

"What does that mean?" Derek asked as he sat down.

"I'm going to go wake up George." Nora said as she slipped out from the kitchen and left the kids to deal with their own. Whatever this is, she thought to herself, they have to work it out on their own. And as she opened the door to her bedroom, she thought to herself, when did they grow up?

Without their knowing, their relationship has changed. They had a many clues, like the fact they can't spend a night apart, to more subtle one, like asking the other's opinion on something. They were building a strong foundation for a relationship, Nora thought to herself. She remembered few times where they showed trust for one another, took the other's feelings into consideration, and actually sat down to talk about their problems. Much like they were doing now, she realized.

Nora didn't know how having her kids be together, as a couple, would affect the family. But she honestly didn`t think she or the family would have a problem with it.

There was this one time, not long after the trip to Windsor, Casey and Derek were fighting. Of course, even after this new development in their relationship, their fighting did not cease. They were arguing about some prank Derek had pulled and Casey was in the middle of asking George to punish Derek, when Derek, out of the blue, had asked Casey if she minded if Sam came for a stay over.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"There's a hockey re-run marathon and Sam was wondering if he could stay over and watch." Derek replied.

"So you two are going to spend the night watching hockey?" Casey asked.

"Not really, it's only on till like 2 or something."

"And you're asking me this because...?"

"I don't want you nagging at me for not telling or something."

Nora was in the living at the time, and was listening in on them. She was surprised of how considerate Derek could be. He seriously didn't want to displease Casey. It was proved before too, when she asked him to do something that meant a lot to her, and he did it without messing up.

"Right," Casey said but she couldn't help but smile, "when's the big night?"

"Friday." Derek said, smirking back at her.

George shutting the bathroom door a little too hard as he came out brought Nora back from her thoughts.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Toast and pancakes." Nora replied. "But we can't go up yet." And filled George in on what was going on up stairs.

**DASEY**

Derek listened as Casey basically repeated what she had said to Nora that morning. He kind of understood what she was feeling, but he didn't want her taking time to herself and figuring it out. The end result would most probably not be in his favour.

"Let's go for a walk." Derek said standing up, coming around the island, and getting her up. She had said her piece, and she was just waiting for him to react to what she said. Derek knew that if he didn't want her to leave, he's going to have to break all her arguments. And he might even have to admit his feelings. Something that happens on a blue moon.

They were walking down towards the park. Casey was a little nervous, she said what she wanted to say, and was feeling a little satisfied having to gotten all that out. But she didn't think she'd be feeling nervous at Derek's silence. She wanted to know what he thought and how he looked at their relationship. But the fact that he was just holding her hand, leading her to the park without saying anything was un-nerving her to no end.

After few minutes of walking, a little clearing with a playgroup came in the sight. Derek led them to the picnic bench that was located at the corner of the park. They both sat on one side and Casey turned a little to look at him, silently asking question through her eyes as to what he was thinking.

"Derek?" After a short pause.

"I know you're confused as to what exactly we are." Derek started. Casey nodded a little to let him know that's how she was feeling. He continued after a little time, "and you have a tendency to over analyze everything that happens to you. You can't define our relationship...neither can I. But I like what we have." He looked at her then.

"I like that I wake up beside you. That you know what I'm thinking, good or bad. I like that you're pretty much the only one I can talk to about anything and have you actually understand it. Sam gets stuff but not like you do. And what I like the most...is that if...we were in a real...relationship...like a couple...that I've been faithful to you this entire time."

And he was, she realized. Her mouth slightly opened as she realized that he didn't go on a single date or asked girls out or had a random make-out with any girl willing.

"Why haven't you been with another girl?" She asked softly, after she got over her initial shock that is.

"Haven't you just heard yourself Case? Another girl...What does that tell you?"

She looked down at her feet. "That you're with me."

She felt a hand in her hair and she looked up to see Derek looking at her.

"Now do you get it?" He asked through his smirk. Her smile, when it came, was brilliant as she nodded her head yes.

"It's going to take me some time to get used to this, Derek. And when I do, I'll send you a list of what like, and what I want for our first date." She teased. He simply nodded his head yes and said, "Whatever you want princess. No more New York right?" Casey shook her head no as she got up, pulled him up and hugged him with all her strength.

**DASEY**

It's strange how life seems so hectic one minute and so slow in the next. This is beautiful, Casey thought to herself. And I love this song. She was listening to the country song Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. Casey wasn't the country type, but this song was amazing. She wanted this kind of love in her life. The one, whenever it came, lasted through her whole life. And every day is filled with loving looks, gentle kisses and passionate nights. There's always someone besides her – good or bad; someone she could rely on for little things as well as big ones; someone who makes her heart beat ten times faster.

And she could feel her heart start to beat faster at a thought of certain someone.

She was lying on porch swing in the backyard. It had started raining slightly, but she didn't want to go inside the house yet, and besides, she thought, she was well protected by the little room that came with the swing. She adjusted her iPod on her stomach and started rocking back and forth.

Unknown to her, Nora was looking at her form the kitchen window. Casey was happy when she came back from her walk with Derek about an hour ago. She had briefly filled Nora in on what was discussed. Nora was happy for them, and proud of herself for foreseeing the future. Somehow, she had a feeling they're going to last the distance.

"Hey," Derek said as he entered the kitchen, and smiled when he saw what Nora was looking at. "You don't mind?" He asked.

"No. Believe it or not, I actually saw this happening. And as long as you both are happy, George and I don't want anything more."

Derek nodded his head, "Thanks," he said with wealth of meaning, and Nora saw that in his eyes.

Ya, she thought again, last the distance.


End file.
